Pilih, Mikasa!
by skizzeonpaper
Summary: "...mana yang kau pilih, ikut masuk ke militer bersamaku seperti yang kau mau atau menjadi istriku nanti dan tetap tinggal di kota?" Pair Eremika. mungkin OOC dan alay ONESHOT


**Pilih!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik bang Isayama-san**

**art and fanfic : skizzeonpaper**

**Eremika**

Satu hal yang membuat batin Mikasa resah semenjak dinding maria berhasil di tembus oleh colosal titan... ...keinginan kuat Eren yang ingin masuk Scouting Legion.

Sudah 6 bulan semenjak peristiwa yang berhasil menggoncang psikis dan nurani para manusia di dalam sangkar tersebut berlalu. Semenjak itu pula para umat manusia hidup penuh kegusaran dan kewaspadaan, takut kejadian yang sama terulang lagi, takut orang yang disayang pergi untuk selamanya lagi.

Perasaan-perasaan tersebut ikut tumbuh bersama luka bagi para manusia yang tinggal di distrik shigashina. Banyak yang trauma, lebih-lebih bagi yang sempat melihat orang yang disayangi dilahap dengan nikmatnya oleh para raksasa-raksasa bejat itu.

Takut untuk kehilangan dan trauma. Dua hal yang di alami manusia setengah tahun terakhir.

Dan untuk kasus untuk seorang Mikasa Ackerman, ia punya 3.

_"Mikasa, jaga dia baik-baik, anak itu mudah gegabah."_

Ia punya wasiat dari orang yang ia sayangi...

Untuk melindungi bocah di sebelahnya...

"Oi, Mikasa, apa yang kau lihat?"

Mikasa terus menatap mata zamrud tersebut, mata besar hijau nan berkilau. Mata yang membuat pipi Mikasa selalu memerah. Mata Eren Jeager."Oi, Mikasa, kenapa diam sa..."

"Apa kau serius, mau masuk Scouting Legion, Eren?"

Eren mengerenyit, kemudian ia letakan dengan kasar roti yang baru digigitnya di piring kecil. Kemudian ia berdiri tegak dan berdiri di hadapan Mikasa yang melotot. "Tentu saja! Aku akan membunuh semua dari mereka! Sampai tak tersisa satu pun!"

"Eren, tenanglah, aku hanya bertanya..."

"Untuk apa kau bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui? Sifat cerewetmu sedang keluar kah? Kuharap tidak karena aku bukan anak kecil, Mikasa!"

"Tenanglah, Eren." Ucap Armin sambil menarik tangan Eren dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali. "Kenapa kau seemosi ini? Daritadi kita makan dengan tenang, kenapa kau menjadi sensitif?" Tanya Armin dengan nada sedikit lemah, takut Eren bisa saja tambah emosi.

Eren menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, kemudian ia duduk dengan kasar dan mengambil roti miliknya tadi.

"Armin, itu salahku..." Ucap Mikasa dengan lembut, lalu ia tenggelamkan kepalanya ke syal kesayangannya. "...tidak sepantasnya aku bertanya seperti itu..."

_"Kondisi Eren saat ini, masih terguncang..."_

"Maafkan aku yang cerewet ini, Eren..." Ucap gadis itu lemah. Ia pun tegak dari kursinya, meletakan roti, dan hendak pergi.

"Mikasa, kau mau kemana?" Teriak Armin.

"Aku...mau...ntahlah." Jawab Mikasa kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kedua bocah yang sedang makan itu.

_"Aku butuh ketenangan, sebentar..."_

"Eren...apa ini...tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Armin setelah tidak melihat sosok Mikasa. Eren gusar, Armin dapat melihat kegusaran itu dari raut wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya...aku merasa bersalah emosi seperti tadi, Armin..."

"..."

"Aku tau, ia bertanya seperti itu karena ia benar-benar ingin melindungiku..." Lanjut Eren sambil menatap roti di genggamannya. Kemudian ia meremas roti itu lembut. "Secara tak langsung aku emosi mendengarnya, karena persoalan itu..."

"Kau sudah pernah menceritakannya," potong Armin. "Lebih baik, kau susul Mikasa. Sebelum kau kehilangan jejak karena dia pergi ntah kemana..."

Eren pun menghabiskan rotinya buru-buru, tegak untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan berlari ke arah Mikasa pergi tadi, meninggalkan Armin untuk melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

"Wah, ada gadis manis!"

Di tengah keramaian pasar, Mikasa dihadang oleh anak-anak lelaki yang lebih terlihat seperti preman di matanya. "Kau sendiri? Mana ibumu? Bagaimana kalau kau bermain bersama kami?" Ucap mereka sambil tertawa cengengesan. Mikasa menatap mereka tajam.

Gadis itu melihat sekeliling, tidak ada orang yang mau melihat kejadian ini. Semua orang sibuk berbelanja. Tidak ada yang berniat menolongnya.

_"Aku harus la..."_

"Eits mau kemana?" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka sambil memegang pergelangan tangan gadis kecil itu. "Ayo main sama kami..."

Dan disana, Mikasa tidak punya pilihan, keberaniannya pun keluar.

Dengan cepat, tangan Mikasa yang satu lagi menepis tangan lelaki yang lebih besar itu darinya. Lalu mengambil kuda-kuda dan dengan cepat ia arahkan baku tinju ke perut lelaki tersebut hingga terjatuh.

"Sa..kit..sialan..." Ringisnya.

"Gadis ini kuat..."

Dan semua orang di pasar akhirnya teralihkan pandangannya, ke arah mereka.

"Sial, kita kabur saja!" Ucap salah satunya dengan wajah ketakutan, dan mereka berlari berlalu.

Semua orang hanya tertegun sebentar, lalu kembali melakukan aktifitasnya setelah melihat keadaan membaik.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang wanita menghampiri Mikasa. Wanita berkulit coklat dan berkacamata, menggunakan seragam kebesaran Scouting Legion.

_ "Jiyuu no...tsubasa..."_

"Aku, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Mikasa kembali tenang.

"Hahaha, kamu hebat, berani dan bisa mengalahkan mereka." Ucap wanita itu sambil membelai kepalanya. "Keberanian adalah hal yang paling berharga dimiliki manusia, dari keberanianlah orang akan bertindak."

Mikasa melotot, mendengar untaian kalimat dari seorang prajurit berlambang sayap tersebut.

"Ayok Moblit! Kita kembali berbelanja!" Ucap wanita itu pergi, diikuti pria berambut blonde di belakangnya.

"Jiyuu no tsubasa...Survey Corps..." Mikasa terus menatap dua orang yang berjalan semakin jauh tersebut.

"Orang-orang itu, biasa menghadapi titan..."

_"Aku ingin masuk Scouting Legin dan membunuh semua titan-titan tersebut, sampai tak tersisa!"_

"Eren..."

Mengingat bocah yang sangat ia sukai itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat makan mereka sebelumnya.

Mikasa hendak mengambil langkah seribu, kemudian ia balikkan tubuhnya hendak berla...

PTAAK

Dan kepala Mikasa kejedut, dengan dahi seseorang yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Mikasa melotot.

"Eren...?"

"Auuh, sakit...Mikasa, jidatmu itu batu atau apa?"

Mikasa kaget bukan main, tidak terpikir dengannya bocah di depannya ini akan menemukannya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Aku khawatir..."ucap Eren malu-malu...dan muka bocah bermarga Jeager itupun memerah.

_ "Dia...mencariku?"_

"Aku...maafkan aku."Kemudian Eren menarik lengan baju Mikasa."Aku mau bicara dengamu."

.

.

Eren bukan mengajaknya ke tempat Armin berada, tapi ke tempat yang jauh dari tengah kota. Ke sebuah lapangan rumput ilalang berbunga-bunga di sudut kota.

Eren kemudian duduk di salah satu bukit, Mikasa pun ikut. Rambut coklat dan hitam tersebut berkibar dengan cantiknya, ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi, beriringan dengan rumput-rumput yang bergoyang.

"Paling tidak, tempat ini mirip dengan tempat biasa kita mencari kayu bakar..." Ucap Eren.

"Iya..."

"Mikasa..."

"Hm?"

"Kau...apakah kau mengizinkanku masuk Scouting Legion?"

"Awalnya aku tidak begitu kagum dengan Scouting Legion tersebut, namun..." Mikasa teringat kata-kata dari orang dari Scouting Legion tadi. "...aku kagum dengan mereka."

"Mikasa..."

"Intinya aku setuju selama..."

"...aku di dekatmu."

Deg

Eren membelalakkan matanya, kemudian ia menarik nafas... "Dengar Mikasa, bukan hanya kau saja yang ingin melindungi...aku pun juga ingin melindungimu..."

"Eren..."

"Karena itulah, kalau aku masuk Scouting Legion, aku berharap kau tidak mengikutiku..."

"Kenapa, Eren?!"

"Militer itu berbahaya! Lebih baik kau tinggal di kota!"

"Eren aku ingin dekat denganmu!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil Mikasa, jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau harus berada terus di sampingku!"

"Tapi Eren..."

"Tapi apa? Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa! Lebih baik kau tunggu di kota agar aku punya tempat untuk pulang karena kau satu-satunya keluarga..."

Tiba-tiba Mikasa memeluk Eren refleks, membuat wajah Eren memerah hebat.

"Aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu..."

Eren cengo, saat ini ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan hatinya, apakah sedang senang atau kebingungan.

"Mikasa..."

"Aku harus memastikan kau hidup!"

Eren menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dan mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit. Angin sepoi-sepoi masih menerpa wajah keduanya.

"Aku...senang kau memperhatikanku Mikasa..." Ucap Eren sambil membelai rambut adik angkatnya.

Mikasa tidak pernah melihat sosok Eren yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah merasakan belaian dari seorang Eren.

"...mana yang kau pilih, ikut masuk ke militer bersamaku seperti yang kau mau atau menjadi istriku nanti dan tetap tinggal di kota?"

Mikasa refleks melepaskan pelukan Eren, ia panik, ia deg degan dengan pertanyaan Eren barusan."I...istri?"

"Iya..." Ucap Eren malu-malu.

"Eren kau..."

"Iya iya! Lebih baik kau jawab saja pertanyaanku!"teriak Eren sambil menahan rasa malu.

.

"Aku lebih memilih ikut menjadi Scouting Legion bersamamu, Eren."

.

Eren membelalak melihat Mikasa yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya tersebut. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban dari gadis yang ia sukai.

"Kau..tidak mau menjadi..."

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, Eren."

"Lantas kenapa? Kupikir kau menyukaiku!"

"Be..benar...tetapi..."

"...Aku takut, jika aku tinggal di kota dan hanya menunggu kedatanganmu..." Mikasa menggigil sambil menahan air matanya. "...aku takut yang datang nanti...hanya tanganmu..."

"Mikasa..."

"Aku tidak bisa jika tidak di sebelahmu, Eren, aku takut, aku takut kehilanganmu. Daripada menjadi istrimu dan tidak bertemu denganmu, lebih baik aku selalu bersamamu."

"Mikasa..."

Mikasa mengelap air mata yang belum sempat keluar itu, dan tersenyum sedikit ke arah Eren. "Dan kalau aku masuk Scouting Legion bersamamu, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menjadi istrimu kelak kan, Eren?"

blussssshhhh

Eren yang awalnya kecewa pipinya kembali merona, malu, karena pertanyaan untuk menguji Mikasa malah kembali mengujinya. "Mikasa...kau pintar membalikkan omongan..."ucap Eren sambil menahan semburat merahnya.

Mikasa tersenyum, lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam syal merah pemberian bocah laki-laki di sebelahnya tersebut.

"Walaupun pilihanmu begitu Mikasa, aku tetap masih ragu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kuharap kau yakin nantinya."

"..."

"Kau anak yang berani...Eren..."Lanjut Mikasa

Dan mereka berdua saling melempar senyum, sambil melihat tingginya dinding yang mengelilingi pandangan mereka.

.

.

_"Aku ingin berani dan bertindak, untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan mempunyai hidup yang indah, bersamamu..."_

.

.

.

FIN

A/N

Ampun ini fic sok romantis gini ya...

Baru 9 tahun ngomongnya udah istri-istrian aja~

Btw, ini fic pertama saya yang bener2 ShingekinoKyojin!AU

Maaf karakternya sepertinya OOC, semua demi mendukung jalan cerita~

Mengisi waktu luang karena liburan, jadilah fic ini~

Langit Jingga masih bingung untuk ide selanjutnya, di tunggu sebentar yaa hehehe

Udahlah, semoga nggak ada typo dan di terima pembaca.

Review?

Salam dari Skiz.


End file.
